A New Life
by xaigoth
Summary: Charlie and Itchy plan to start the new year with a bang with Sasha and Bess. can the couple make it to their wedding day stay tuned to find out. this is my idea of a new season followed by a movie 10 chapters then another season i will update when i can
1. Chapter 1

It was 10:30 am on new years eve in San Francisco when Charlie B. Barkin, a German Shepherd, mix woke up. "YAWN…….. Oh wow its already 10:30 why didn't you wake me up you whiny flea hotel," said Charlie as he looked at his best friend Itchy Dom Itchyford, a wiener dog with short legs, " you were sleeping so peacefully that I couldn't wake you up so I decided to look in to romantic spots in town," answered Itchy

" Oh you planning a date with Bess," joked Charlie while thinking about his own love Sasha La'Fluar ,an Irish setter girl who stole his heart close to a year ago, " well you should probably try the golden gate bridge it's the most romantic place in town"

"Well hmmm….. Hey I might try that thanks Charlie" said Itchy as he thought about how he was get the guts to ask Bess, a cocker Spaniel who stole Itch's heart her full name is Winifred Besseme Dewinkervill, to go with him to the park.

"Oh no problem Itch that's what friends are for and don't worry just ask her and I'm sure Bess would just love to go," said Charlie seeing the anxiety in Itch's face " well I'm going to call Sasha to see if she will spend the day, well what's left of it anyway, with me at the park"

Charlie goes over to the phone and he dials Sasha's number real quick. Sasha, who was waiting by the phone all morning, answers with a sweet "hello" "hey beautiful how are you this morning" said Charlie

"oh Charlie bout time you called I've been waiting for you to call or come over al day did you sleep in today again" said Sasha sweetly

"you were waiting oh I'm sorry sweetheart Mr. whiny wiener let me sleep in even though I asked him to wake me up at 6:00 but hey I was wondering if you would like to spend the day with me at golden gate park"

"oh muffin I forgive you for today and I would love to spend the day with you"

"great I'll pick you up in 30 mins okay I have to go because Itch wants to use the phone"

"okay dear I'll be waiting"

Later around 10:45 Charlie and Itchy were getting ready to go pick up their dates when Itchy saw Charlie put on a suit which surprised him for some reason "hey Charlie what's with the suit you planning on taking Sasha dancing or something" joked Itchy

"no I just want to look good for Sasha is that so wrong" said Charlie quite flustered.

" hey Charlie is that what I think it is" exclaimed itchy when he saw Charlie put a box in his pocket

"mind your own business itchy" yelled Charlie as he stormed out of the room slamming the door. Itchy just smiled as he place a similar box into his own pocket _well Charlie and me had the same idea in mind for the day lets hope we both have a good day thought itchy _


	2. Chapter 2

Sasha was waiting in her living room having closed down the fleabite for the day thinking even she needs a vacation. She checked the clock and saw it read 10:55 _Charlie should be here soon thought Sasha._

_Then there was a rap on the door. RAP Sasha got up and walked to the door and opened it slowly to find Charlie standing there all dressed up. "My Charlie what's with the suit" asked Sasha surprised he dressed so well "well I wanted to dress nice for you did I over dress." replied Charlie_

"_No you look quite dashing darling," said sasha flirtingly inviting Charlie in and heading toward her room "I need to get dressed now but do some in and sit while I get ready as I was not expecting you to dress up." _

"_No problem muffin but don't take too long now." said Charlie as his eyes followed her. Then thinking she was taking to long Charlie decided to follow her and found her in her room looking over dresses. "The black sparkly one would look nice on you" said Charlie surprising Sasha by placing his arms around her waist from behind and putting his head on her left shoulder and giving her a kiss on the cheek._

"_Charlie don't scare me like that," said Sasha as she calmed down and snuggled up to him with her shoulders "do you really think so bout this dress"_

"_Of course, you would look ravishing," replied Charlie helping her put it on and letting her see the mirror "see you look almost perfect"_

"_almost perfect now what am I missing that makes me almost perfect," said sasha as Charlie suddenly placed a gold necklace with a smaller version of Charlie's diamond, studded, golden, angel wing pin on it around her neck "oh Charlie its beautiful, thank you" said sasha turning around and planting her lips on Charlie's, frenching him. _

"_I thought you would like it I had Annabelle, my whippet boss, make it for you I was going to give it to you for Christmas but things got out of hand as you well know."_

"_I love you Charlie but I think we need to go if we are ever going to go on this date"_

"_Your right princess lets go," said Charlie taking Sasha's arm in his and escorted her out the door "I hope Itchy and Bess are going out too"_

_Scene shift to Bess's house. Bess and Itchy were talking just leaving "oh sweetie what is this surprise you were talking bout on the phone" asked an excited Bess_

"_Oh honey if I told you that it wouldn't be a surprise now would it," teased Itchy "oh if you see Sasha and Charlie we need to stay away"_

"_Why what ever for sweetie I would love to talk to them"_

"_Because Charlie plans on finally tiding the knot"_

"_Oh really I guess we should leave them to there own devices"_

_Later that night at 11:30pm Charlie and Sasha are at golden gate park together. Charlie has his arm around Sasha's shoulder her head on his chest. Sasha notices that Charlie is nervous about something when Charlie states "it a beautiful night isn't it Sasha" nervously looking her in the eyes. "Yes it is what's wrong muffin" replies Sasha as they both stand up._

"_um nothing dear just a little anxious that's all," said Charlie suddenly pulling a box out of his pocket and then kneeling in front of her "um Sasha I know I'm usually a mutt, jerk, immature, and a little selfish, but most of all I'm your that's why Sasha La'Fluer I would like to know if you would um……."_

"_What Charlie" said a rather surprised and starry eyed Sasha "Sasha La'Fluer will you marry me" asked Charlie opening the box to reveal a diamond ring_

"_I thought you would never ask" replied Sasha as she kissed him and he placed the ring on her finger. "Hmm what was that" asked Charlie looking around and then his eye fell on a figure in the bushes unconscious recognizing it as Itchy right away they run over to find he had feinted with Bess standing over him. "What happened" asked Sasha _

"_he asked me to marry him and I said yes but he was so nervous that when he got the ring on my finger he just fell over" replied Bess "wow Charlie almost feinted to you know I never thought he could be so nervous till to night" said sasha as Charlie revived Itchy "ha ha you feinted even though she said yes" laughed Charlie when suddenly Sasha grabbed him and kissed him and Bess did the same to Itchy. While the two couples kissed the fireworks marking the turn of the New Year go off and cover the sky in beauty. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Sasha's big Surprise for Charlie**

One week later Sasha was feeling quite ill and she blew chunks last night bout ten times. She still showed up for work despite it and she did go to the vet for a checkup. Charlie was there worried bout Sasha and was starting to dread the report from the vet as he thought he knew what was ailing her as he forgot to bag it when Sasha gave him that surprise the night of his proposal. "Hey honey how you feeling this morning" asked Charlie when he saw her looking down.

"Bad its getting worse Charlie and the report from the vet is suppose to come in today so I'm very anxious cupcake" replied Sasha

"Well I think you should probably lie down Sasha or you'll give Charlie a hernia" said the sweet angelic voice of Annabelle coming in to see her best and favorite angel Charlie. Though she will never admit it she was head over heels for him. She also had a female collie with her

"Hi Annabelle hey your looking a little plump today, oh great just the person I wanted to see, who's your friend" asked Charlie looking at the collie who had a very familiar face that he couldn't place.

"Hi Charlie been a while," said the collie giving Charlie a hug despite Sasha's glare "so I can understand how you could forget your first love its me Floe"

Floe was as beautiful as always and she was staring at Charlie with those big beautiful brown eyes "Floe!! What are you doing here," asked Charlie "I thought you were working at the orphanage back in New Orleans"

"I was but then well I well you know, but I'm the new vet for your career and well I also have Sasha's results back and I got some news for Annabelle," replied Floe " their both pregnant and well guess what you're the father for Sasha's but we don't have a clue bout Annabelle's"

"Um that would be me I took her virginity away at the party 4 weeks ago and I kinda knew Sasha was pregnant," said Charlie "sorry Sasha bout the whole Annabelle thing but we were both drunk"

"oh cupcake I'm not mad just a little ticked you didn't tell me bout it earlier," replied Sasha kissing Charlie " but um its nice to know why I feel sick and nice to finally meet you Floe Charlie has told me a lot about you and I'm guessing that you have had a few kids with him as well"

"No actually I'm still a virgin as I won't lose it to any one but Charlie but at the time we dated Charlie wasn't in to the idea of having kids of his own" replied Floe blushing

"I did it with Charlie OMG!!" screamed Annabelle after letting Floe's words sink in

"yes Annabelle you are pregnant with my kids so calm down and yes I made your dreams come true that night," said Charlie smirking as he looked Floe up and down "and Floe why don't I knock you up as well just cause I like three better then 2 if its okay with you sugar bowl" Charlie said quickly to Sasha.

"its okay with me but she is the last one Charlie,' replied Sasha kissing Charlie again "oh Bess will be a exception if itchy is unable to perform the act of getting her pregnant as I know that you are the only one itchy would allow the honor."

"Okay muffin" replied Charlie as he led Floe off some where for bout 4 hours and then returned to find his father, mother, and little brother waiting for him "Mom, Dad, and Jimmy how is every thing going" said Charlie

"oh just great," said Jimmy as he hugged Charlie and kissed the hand of Sasha " so your getting married to this beauty and are having kids with three diff women sounds just like you. Oh while you were gone Sasha here said her mom was coming in a week to help plan the wedding ands mom here also wants to help to bad they took those vows of silence. Any way we just want to say we're proud of you bro"

"Hey no problem and thanks," replied Charlie hugging his mom and dad "and you guys can stay at the old apartment I had till we find better living arrangements"

"Hey sounds good to us" said Jimmy

_**Yes I made him get three ladies pregnant so sue me. More will be up soon and as I get ideas for the story.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Carface in love**

Things were going well the past three days for itchy anyway considering Charlie and three pregnant ladies to take care of, he was dead tired from having to get up at 11:00 pm to get three different orders of food from three different locations every night.

"hey Charlie you seem to be in good spirits today" joked Itchy as he and Bess walked into the flea bite seeing Charlie stressed.

"oh ha ha itch, well I guess its nice that you decided to drop by today haven't seen you in a while bud" replied Charlie "can you believe I got three of the girls in my life pregnant, its so hard keeping up with their appetites"

Just then carface walked in to the club looking around as though he thought belladonna was going to pop out at him at anytime. "hey um Charlie I need some advice." said carface.

"sure what do you want to know." replied Charlie perplexed that carface would ask him for advice.

" well there is this girl I want to impress but I don't think she likes me," said carface "you see every time I see her I want to just hold her and kiss her but… lets just say its complicated"

"well seems your in love carface," said Charlie smiling " so who's the girl"

"um well you see you know her" replied carface awkwardly

"oh come on" said Charlie " who is it"

"Belladona" replied carface

"oh well then have you told her how you felt," said Charlie sympathetically " cause I think you two would make quite the couple, and a little love might be just what Belladona needs to see the light again."

" well know I haven't," replied carface " I haven't told for fear of being fried, and do you really think so or are you just trying to make me feel better."

" of course you two are meant for each other and just tell her how you feel you never know she might feel the same about you," said Charlie looking over at Annabelle " but lets keep this on the down low round Annabelle cause she would freak if she found out someone was in love with her evil cousin."

_**Will carface tell belladona how he feels, will Charlie survive the three way pregnancy, how will Charlie handle meeting Sasha's family find out next chapter in meeting the La'Fluars **_

_**Hey sorry for taking so long to put up the chapter 4 cause I was at basic and my computer crashed in the middle of righting the chapter so sorry for the delay I just got a new computer 5 days ago.**_


End file.
